Yugi Mizuki
Yugi Mizuki (水樹遊戯, Mizuki Yūgi) is the main protagonist of the fanfiction Naruto: Vampire x Jinchuriki. She is a Chūnin-level kunoichi shinobi of Konohagakure who was actually originally from Kirigakure due her parents' reason or probably her own reason, along with her friend Miken Akashiya. She also a pseudo-jinchuriki of Nine-Tails Fox or Kurama like Sora. Background Yugi was born at July 15th in Kirigakure, her parents are both shinobi from the same village, Mayuyu Takamina, a Medical-Nin in Kirigakure who later leave the village for followed him and Yu Mizuki, a Jounin from Konohagakure. But they both been killed in Third Shinobi War when she was 5 yrs old. At age 10, she passed the academy and became a Genin with her new team-mate, Ichinaru Takahashi and Rukia Matsuda, under a guide from a Jounin, Hiruko Menma. At the first time, Yugi doesn't know what type of her chakra looks like but she clueless. Later, she finds out if her chakra type was a Wind release while Ichinaru was a Fire relase and Rukia same type as her. But she's totally poor with Clone jutsu and end up learning Shadow Clone jutsu from Hiruko. Yugi was also very skilled in her kenjutsu as she also brought a sword from his father, and learning more about kenjutsu in order to improved her skill. At age 13, she officially became a Chuunin along with Ichinaru and Rukia after taken Chunin Exams in Konohagakure around 3 years ago. Until now, they remain in the same team but taken a hiatus for few months after Hiruko married with Ayame Kuroki. So, they doing mission just by themselves for while. Four years later, she left the village and becaming wandering ninja for few months until meet Miken Akashiya, who also a wandering ninja originally from Kumogakure. Ever since then, they doing travel together. Personality Due her mother was a tomboyish, thats caused Junko making her personality like a truly tomboy girl. She's a tomboy and smart person also fast learned when trying something new, despite always to hide her true mature about the past. And also she had weird love mentioned with someone. She smiled or giggled easily when heard about something funny or realised about something or someone. Yugi is seen like to doing something or interested together, according to Miken, she really like to trying something new when she saw anything around her and also has very strong memorize in her mind its make Yugi can remembered once she seen and doing the same like they do but also can make her achieve the new ability what she never knowing before. Sometime, she hide her true feelings when having bad mood or worry about something. But she still can doing something else when due her battle with her opponent. However, no one can guessing her if sometimes she felt bit lonely due didn't know her parents face. For first time, she also afraid of Jinchuriki's existence due possessed a Tailed-Beast's chakra inside of them, that probably someday makes the Jinchuriki transform into some version of their form or full form and lost control of themselves. But later, her afraid of that being slowly disappeared after met Gaara also Naruto. Appearance Yugi is a teenage girl who always want to learned something new, and always wearing boys fashion or should can say she's really a tomboy girl. But after becaming Chunin, she longer her hair and still wears a Konohagakure's forehead protector which replaced her former Kirigakure's forehead protector. Her hair was long when still a Genin but after became Chunin Yugi's hair being cutted into more shorter and put the forehead protector on the neck. Her clothes style same as normal people but she loves boyish style. Yugi's hair is short and pink-coloured hair with pink-eyes with ribbon in her right side of her hair. Sometimes she didn't wear the ribbon whenever felt like it. In part II, she grows taller but her hair remains the same style and seldom often wearing her ninja outfit but wears some costume to hidden her identity from anyone else, especially Akatsuki. Yugi's eyes when using Nine-Tails' chakra, her pink-colored changed into same as its eyes along with fangs and claws grown a bit. She often seen in this form in night only but as time goes by, sometimes using it at day. Synopsis First Season Part 1 : Beginner Yugi was lost her parents during Chuunin Exams when Konogakure and Sunagakure having battle each other but her father was died due being killed by unknown shinobi while her mother was hide in Kirigakure when still 5 years old. 8 years later, she became Genin along with two her teammate but before became Chuunin, Yugi already leave the village in order to find the answer. Several months later, she meets another wandering ninja from Kumogakure, Miken Akashiya who run off from her home due she afraid of existence Tailed-Beast after almost been make to became Two-Tails' Jinchuriki after Yugito Nii but being make a pseudo-jinchuriki as the result. The two introduced each others and finally agreed to travel together. Part 2 : Blue Rose After several months they traveled together. They witnessed Naruto Uzumaki, who just about to came back from his mission with his teammate but as realized of something inside him, Yugi suddenly felt feared of that. Even Miken doesn't know what makes Yugi scared of but she didn't want to asked to her. Miken told Yugi about her past but she also shocked when knowing she also a victim who being made a pseudo-jinchuriki like herself. During their journey, they fight together and managed to beat them all who stand in their way. Both of them are trained together until met Jiraiya and once again met Naruto as well, those two are concerned about Naruto's secret but Yugi told Miken for not telling him due he's the real Jinchuriki unlike them. They even also learn Rasengan and others jutsu depends on their nature chakra. Also even encountered with Akatsuki who hunting the tailed-beasts, but who knows when knowing the truth and leaving the four on shocking state after knew what they after. Second Season Part 3: Heavy Rotation (will added soon) Trivia *Yugi's surname is mean Water, its explain where she came from. *She shares a birthday with Ichigo Kurosaki from . *According to the official databook: :*Yugi's favorite food is Ramen and probably a fried rice. :*She wished to fight all of Konoha 11 and having a rematch-training with Miken Akashiya. *Yugi's theme song are Hot Summer (Japanese ver.) by f(x), Local Train by immi, and Show Girl by Koda Kumi. Category:Kyuubi-Kun93 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Chunin Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Former Kirigakure Resident